


Love Me Harder

by damnedapostate (ethydium)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, belly bulge, everyone loves everyone, it's complicated but they are very much in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethydium/pseuds/damnedapostate
Summary: Fenris needs to talk to Hawke, he has urgent matters to discuss and a favour to ask. It’s a shame Hawke is otherwise occupied. But Fenris is nothing if not a patient person.





	Love Me Harder

**Author's Note:**

> I have a special love for ot3s. I was talking to @thejourneymaninn about the hardships of writing a canon fenhanders... and how good it would be, because then I could write this scene.  
> 6 months later, I still don't have a plot, just the smut.

Water dropped to the floor of the Hanged Man as Fenris took his cloak off. The rain came unexpectedly, and Fenris planned to wait it out in his mansion, but Aveline gave him news that made him too anxious to stay at home.

He found Isabela at a table, dealing cards to Sebastian, Varric and Donnic, but Hawke was absent.

“Hello, handsome,” purred Isabela, flashing a bright smile at him. “Won't you sit down?”

“I'm looking for Hawke. I thought he would be here.” Fenris distinctly remembered Hawke mentioning it yesterday. Or he might have said Wednesday, not Tuesday… Fenris was too busy staring at Hawke's mouth, wondering if his lips would be as soft or softer than Anders’. And would his lips be as beautiful wrapped around his erection as Anders’.

So Hawke could have been reciting the Qun for all he knew.

“Oh, he's here alright,” Varric snickered. “He went upstairs with Anders.”

Fenris rolled his eyes, and walked to the stairs.

He rounded the corner and came face to face with Merrill, who was smirking and blushing.

“Fenris? Hi, are you looking for Hawke or Anders?” She giggled, and angled her head to a nearby door. “They're in there, but… They're busy.”

Fenris rolled his eyes again. How busy they could be? It was past dinner time, and if Hawke wasn't already on a mission, he respected office hours. Or were they busy with planning something for the Underground? Surely, they'd have chosen Hawke's more secure library for that.

“I have urgent news, Merrill.” He stepped around her, and Merrill hopped down the stairs, still giggling happily.

“If the tent is a-rocking, don't come a-knocking,” she said in a sing song voice.

 

Fenris frowned after her, but then left it at that. She was Dalish, who could understand their meaning anyway?

 

He waved a boy over and asked him to get a bottle of wine to the room, then knocked on the door. He heard a soft noise, and then stepped inside.

 

The sight knocked the wind out of him, but he quickly schooled his features into mock-neutrality, and closed the door behind him.

 

Anders turned to him, face flushed from arousal, ass cherry red from spanking, mouth open for begging and whimpering.

Fenris looked at Hawke, and the man smiled at him widely, then waved.

“Fenris! What are you doing here?” He asked curiously, lowering his hand to caress Anders’ ass lovingly. “Come on in, sit down.”

Fenris nodded, but before he could move, a polite knock came again. Fenris opened the door slightly, took the wine, gave the boy two silvers and shut the door quickly.

Fenris walked to the lonely table and sat, facing the bed.

“I have an issue that requires your help, Hawke,”

“Regarding?” Hawke asked casually, and swatted at Anders’ ass again.

Fenris blinked slowly. It seemed Hawke was alright with spanking the other mage over his knees with him in the room. And Anders… Well, he looked dishevelled and panting, but not panicked.

“I got a letter from my sister,” Fenris told him, sipping his wine and crossing his legs to hide his erection. Venhedis, the noises Anders made!

“Oh, that's good, isn't it?” asked Hawke, face brightening.

“She'll arrive in Kirkwall in three weeks,” Fenris explained, and Hawke nodded in understanding. “I'd like you to,” he started, but stopped, unable to voice his request. Simple words, yet his tongue couldn't work.

In the silence the loud smack on Anders ass was deafening.

Fenris looked up from the floor and saw Anders gripping the sheets to ground himself, and Hawke was murmuring softly to his ears, hands working through his abused flesh.

Fasta vass, Fenris couldn't imagine his life without them.

“Could you accompany me when meeting her? I'll ask her to come here, to the Hanged Man.”

“Sounds like a plan, yes,” answered Hawke, nodding at him earnestly. “Anything else you'd like to discuss now?”

Fenris swallowed and let his eyes caress over Anders’ lovely form. His arousal was obvious without any pants to hide it, only having a loose shirt over his back. He had several other news for Hawke. Aveline heard reports about slavers on the Wounded Coast, elves disappearing from the Alienage, trouble in the Gallows… But now wasn't a good time for politics. Not with Anders dripping precome on Hawke's clothed thighs.

“What's the reason here? What did Anders do?”

“Why would I have done anything?” spoke up Anders defiantly, and Fenris shared an amused look with Hawke. “I asked for this, for your information, serah.”

“So… he's been mouthy?” asked Fenris from Hawke in a bored voice.

“Yes,” answered Hawke, smacking Anders ass again. Anders whined, and pushed his face into the bed. “He left me aching hard in the library yesterday. And then he was being jealous… You know him.”

Fenris hummed, and stood from his chair to don the gauntlets and his chest plate.

“Do you want to take over? Has he been causing unnecessary headache for you too?”

“I'm right here, you dog,” murmured Anders, turning to glare at Hawke.

Fenris stepped closer and carded his fingers through Anders hair.

“I think you punished him enough. How about I give him a reward?” he asked with dreamy longing in his voice.

“I don't think he has earned it yet, Fenris,” tutted Hawke, smacking Anders ass gently.

“Well, Anders, have you learned your lesson?” He grabbed Anders’ hair and raised his head up to look him in the eye.

It didn't hurt, but it could. And the possibility of it, the danger hanging over Anders’ head made him jittery with arousal.

“No, I definitely did not,” he answered cheekily.

“Then Hawke is doing a terrible job of punishing you, mage.” Fenris caressed his fingers over Anders’ spine, down to his reddened ass. “Let me show you how it's done properly.”

 

Anders had always wished to have to sets of hands on him. Hands of people he knew well and _trusted_ even better.

 

Hawke chuckled happily. He was terribly happy about how things were turning out.

 

Fenris sat on the bed, close to him, and he moved Anders until his ass was on his own lap, while his chest in Hawke's.

 

“What did I do wrong?” asked Hawke eagerly, like a young puppy desperate for a lesson. “Did I miss a spot?”

 

“He's still coherent, so I think you missed a lot,” deadpanned Fenris, stroking his cold hands over Anders’ flesh.

He couldn't warm up perfectly from the rain that caught him, and Anders whimpered from his touch.

Hawke peeled the shirt off him, but they left the boots and his trousers around his ankles.

Fenris started with relatively gentle strikes - keeping in mind that Hawke had already started this, Anders felt Hawke's hands all over him.

Hawke's fingers in his hair, over his neck and shoulders. Kneading, caressing, never shying away from scars.

He got distracted, and didn't realise Fenris had pulled his thighs apart, until he swiped a curious thumb over his hole.

Anders bucked, trying to get closer. He tried to ground on Hawke's thighs, but strong hands held him up.

“Hawke, do you have something I could use?”

Anders felt Hawke cast, then warm oil was poured on the small of his back. Fenris gathered some, and dipped one knuckle in, and Anders hummed happily.

He almost forgot himself and started begging, but Justice murmured into his ears.

_You're a Grey Warden, Anders, have some dignity!_

So he bit into his lips, as Hawke smeared oil over his back, and Fenris started to lazily finger him open.

Fenris really knew what he was doing, as Anders soon lay there panting, only Justice's encouragements stopping him from starting to beg for one or preferably _two_ hard cocks to be shoved into him.

 

Then Fenris pulled his fingers out, and slapped Anders’ ass - hard.

Anders had to grip the sheets, and it was a good thing Hawke was holding him up.

Three strikes came in quick succession, then Fenris pushed back two well-oiled fingers.

“Oh, Anders, you're really beautiful like this,” murmured Hawke, the pretence of punishment lost on him.

Fenris pulled his fingers out once again, and smacked him. Not as hard as before, and he disrupted the rhythm too.

“So pretty,” breathed Hawke. When Fenris pushed his finger back inside, he sneaked a finger in too, and he quickly hooked them, searching for Anders’ prostrate.

Anders whimpered, and wished he could see himself now.

 _Fingered by two of our friends,_ murmured Justice, _writhing on their lap. You have dreamt about this before. Will it end like in your dreams? Will they fuck you, Anders?_ asked the spirit hopefully.

Before Anders could scold his friend not to hope too much, the image and Hawke's thick fingers on his prostrate pushed him over the edge.

He was gently turned over - mindful of his bottom, and Hawke eagerly peppered kisses all over his face.

 

Fenris’ smirk was the first thing Anders saw, when he finally blinked his eyes open. It was so _infuriatingly_ smug that he pulled the elf close to wipe that smirk off with a wet kiss.

 

Fenris went willingly, licking into Anders mouth to claim his _just_ reward for that orgasm.

 

Hawke planned to whine or complain, but every thought fled his mind as he witnessed that kiss. Andraste herself couldn't have moved him from that bed.

 

Anders pulled back finally, and leaned back to kiss Hawke for waiting for his turn patiently.

 

Hawke caressed the side of his face and his neck as he kissed Anders with absolute abandon.

 

For a moment, none of them paid attention to Fenris - which was a _grave_ mistake. As Fenris kissed over Anders chest, and then bit into a pectoral _hard_.

 

Anders gasped, but Hawke swallowed the sound eagerly from his lips.

 

Then Fenris kissed up over his neck, sucking his love into Anders’ skin eagerly. Up until Anders pulled back from Hawke slightly, and then quickly kissed his mouth.

 

“Maker, the sight of you,” gasped Hawke.

 

Soon Fenris pulled Anders fully away, and pushed him onto the mattress roughly, delighting in the gentle bounce of the mage’s body.

 

Then he turned back to Hawke with the same absolute determination that never failed to impress Garrett.

He leaned in and finally, _finally_ , after years of pining and Fenris dancing away from him, Fenris leaned towards him.

He fell into his embrace like the missing piece to a puzzle, nuzzling into Hawke's beard as a final teasing, then turned his head properly for a kiss.

 

 _Fenris, Fenris, Fenris_ , went the bells in Hawke's head, trying to savour each swipe of his tongue and gentle moan. It was everything Hawke had hoped for, Fenris’ strong frame between his arms, warming his body over his clothes.

 

“You're wearing too much,” Fenris groaned into his mouth, and Hawke obliged in a hurry. He shed his clothes, and clawed at Fenris’.

 

Skin, skin, skin, his thoughts went, happy to finally feel Fenris’ warm skin under his fingertips.

 

“Maker,” Hawke gasped, grabbing two handfuls of the elf’s ass and kneading it eagerly.

 

“ _Fenris_ ,” he corrected Hawke in a deadpan voice. Hawke would have snickered, but then Fenris pushed his pelvis closer, sliding his erection over Hawke's.

 

“ _Guys_ ~,” whined Anders. He had already thrown his boots off, and now he wanted their attention back on him. “There's a needy apostate on the bed!”

 

“Hawke,” murmured Fenris into his mouth. “It seems Anders still haven't learned his lesson. He's still _mouthy_.”

 

“Do you think I should gag him?” asked Hawke eagerly.

 

“Make me gag, yes, yes, just hurry up!” he demanded impatiently.

 

Hawke laughed at Anders’ desperation. “Should I have the honour?” he asked Fenris calmly.

Fenris pretended to ponder the question, while running his fingers along Anders’ legs.

“I don't see why you shouldn’t.”

 

Hawke sat to the head of the bed, and pulled Anders closer, kissing his lips sweetly. “I don't want to make you gag, Anders,” he murmured, ever so worried about Anders’ comfort.

Anders grinned at him, but spared Hawke from the truth that he was nowhere near the most well-endowed lover he had taken. Nobody could surpass Karl.

 

“Don't worry, Hawke. It'll be alright, I'll tell you if it's too much.”

 

Fenris draped himself over Anders back, biting along his neck and shoulder.

“Who would have thought you're this into biting,” murmured Hawke, tugging Anders head to the side to make room for Fenris’ toothy kisses.

“Like a wild dog,” gasped Anders, never missing an occasion to tease Fenris.

“As if you're not desperate for it,” murmured Fenris, palming Anders renewed erection. “You _slut_ ,” he added with a grin.

Hawke frowned, but then saw the matching grin on Anders’ lips.

“What am I missing, guys?”

“You had to be there, sorry,” Anders explained laughing lightly.

Hawke grinned. There were jokes you couldn't get unless you _were_ there, but seeing Anders and Fenris share a private joke was priceless. It warmed something inside Hawke's chest.

“And you'll be good for us, won't you, Anders” asked Fenris, grazing his sharp teeth over Anders’ ears. “Letting us take what we want from you.”

“Anything,” Anders gasped exaggeratedly, keeping up the pretence.

Fenris grinned at Hawke, then pulled back to leave room for Anders to finally get down on Hawke.

 

Hawke had his dick sucked, but nobody showed the same hungry enthusiasm as Anders did. It made anyone's ego pop and their knees weak to be worshipped like a god by an eager acolyte.

 

He couldn't even avert his eyes. Not when Anders had his pretty mouth full, but still managed to have a cheeky look on his face.

 

“You're breath-taking, Anders.”

 

“He really likes to do it,” murmured Fenris, kissing along Anders’ spine. “When he thought we were together he lectured me on the importance of a good blowjob. He was concerned I wasn't ready for the task.”

 

“Anders, you assh—” Hawke couldn't finish the sentence, because Anders did some wicked move with his tongue. “So what did you do?”

 

“He wouldn't believe me, so I had to give him a thorough demonstration of my skills,” explained Fenris, flashing a bright grin at Hawke.

 

Maker, Anders was such an incorrigible ass. Hawke didn't know what he did to deserve such a gift.

 

“I made him come so hard, Justice was concerned I killed him on the spot.”

 

Hawke laughed at that. He couldn't coax Justice out, but it seemed Fenris had more talent in that regard.

 

 

Fenris kneaded Anders backside, teasing his taint, cupping Anders’ heavy balls.

 

Fenris really wanted to make Anders lose his composure under their hands like he did before. It was an _enormous_ thing for Anders to lower his guard this much and trust them with this. It was slightly more appealing to Fenris than the sex itself. The intimacy of it kept him involved.

 

Fenris pushed the head of his cock inside Anders, giving time and opportunity for his body to get used to the intrusion.

Anders moaned with his mouth full, but pulled off to peer back over his shoulder.

“Fenris, please~! You have a _lesson_ to teach me,” he teased.

Fenris slapped Anders’ ass _hard_ , and murmured something that sounded lot like “Fucking mages and their loud complaining”, but Hawke couldn’t quite hear it.

Hawke caught Fenris’ eyes and they shared a look. Oh, they were about to _wreck_ Anders.

Hawke grabbed Anders hair and pushed him down on his penis, tangling his fingers into his hair.

Fenris grips his waist hard and pushes into him with swallow motions, rocking more and more forward gradually.

Oh, it was glorious. Anders loved being the sole centre of their attention.

“The view you make,” groaned Fenris, and a delicious shiver ran through Anders. Finally, the dirty talk could begin. He absolutely loved when Fenris was so turned on he forgot to put a filter on his words. He could get him off only by talking about the wicked things he wanted to do to him. “Sucking Hawke like you were made for this.”

“It feels like that, too,” sighed Hawke, caressing the side of Anders’ face where sometimes the head of his dick made an obscene bulge. “So amazing. We are going to pump you full of come, Anders,” promised Hawke. Anders felt hot all over – he didn’t know Hawke was such a kinky boy too.

“Have you dripping with it,” added Fenris lowly, pushing himself deep inside him, and wrapping a hand over his erection.

“Marking you as ours and ours alone,” continued Hawke. He pulled Anders up a little, playfully rubbing the crown over Anders’ red lips. “So nobody will try to rudely hire you at the Pearl anymore.”

Anders nodded without care. He didn’t know where this possessiveness came from, Hawke never mentioned it, nor Fenris, but now they were boldly talking about it. He didn’t understand why, but it made him feel lightheaded and delirious with happiness. So much happiness.

Fenris kept a slow rhythm, drawing it out, just like Anders liked it. He wanted to tell him that he didn’t mind at all; to urge him to move faster without care. They were welcome to break him. Because he trusted them to put him back together.

“You’re starting to get impatient,” murmured Fenris, tutting at him disapprovingly, and tightened his hand over him. “You’ll get what you want, Anders. Once I’m finished with you, Hawke can certainly fuck you.”

Anders whimpered over Hawke’s rock hard erection filling his mouth. He was already so close; he was starting to shake with the effort.

“Would you like that?” pressed on Fenris. “To have Hawke fuck you right after me?”

Anders could have smacked him. It was clear he wanted it, but why make a show out of it? Even just the thought of it made him almost spill into Fenris hand.

“Would you like really like that?” asked Hawke gently, pulling him up by his hair, concern ever so apparent.

Anders won over his instinct to roll his eyes at him. “Yes, please!” he answered enthusiastically. He had been dreaming about it since he was on civil terms with Fenris.

 _It began way before that_ , Anders, commented Justice. But Anders mentally shushed him.

“You heard him, Hawke,” said Fenris, palming Anders’ erection quickly with oil slick fingers. And his tone told Anders he was smirking. “We really have a needy apostate in our grasp. We’ll have to satisfy him somehow.” He bit Anders again, making his toes curl as he came once again; his voice once again muffled by Hawke’s dick.

The idea aroused Anders even more that their actions. And because he had already come, they made a show of _not_ caring about him, using him to their own desire.

It was delicious torture, letting them consume him completely. He tightened his throat around Hawke, making him utter a soft warning – ever the gentleman, before he came hot in his throat.

Anders knew Hawke looked exceptional during his orgasm, so it didn’t surprise him that Fenris’ movements soon started to quicken as he neared his peek too. Then he pulled out gently, and turned Anders on the bed. He immediately covered him with his body to kiss the mage senseless. ~~~~

“It’s amazing how greedy you are for our touch,” he teased Anders between kisses.

“Yes, please,” murmured Anders, then turned his head to peer at Hawke.

“J-just give me a moment to breathe, fuck,” laughed Hawke, reddening from Anders’ wanton expression. “You hadn’t had something in you for two minutes, yet you crave for more immediately.”

“You promised,” reasoned Anders petulantly.

“Next time we’ll take turns riding you, alright?” asked Hawke with a bright smile. Fenris blinked at him in surprise, but didn’t object. “That is a promise.”

Anders got up from the bed and crawled over Hawke’s lap. “I’ll hold you to it,” he said.

“Whatever you want,” murmured Hawke, and pulled him down for a kiss.

With the way Anders was rubbing himself over Hawke’s torso, it wouldn’t take a lot of time to get aroused once again. He pulled back, searching for Fenris.

Fenris was sitting on the bed, looking at them with such a soft expression, it made Hawke’s heart swell. Of course, as soon as Fenris realised he was being watched, he blinked the expression away. He scouted closer and kissed Hawke, to distract him even more from what he previously had seen.

Hawke felt like an absolute winner having both of them over him, kissing him. But he wasn’t about to forget Fenris’ expression. Oh, he would wait as much as he had to and then catch Fenris and confront him about his feelings. Some things shouldn’t remain unsaid forever.

It was Anders who broke the silence with his needy whimpers. Hawke grinned at him as he saw Fenris starting to finger Anders again. Fenris was really fascinated by Anders’ plump ass.

“Hawke, please, I want you _now_ ,” whined Anders, and Hawke couldn’t deny him any longer.

“Turn around for me, beautiful.” Anders scrambled to move as Hawke wanted. “Let’s give Fenris something to look at, alright?”

Fenris glowered at him, not missing his point, but he didn’t answer to the teasing. Instead, he helped Anders get comfortable over Hawke’s lap.

“Don’t hurry, Anders,” asked Hawke, kneading his ass as he pulled the cheeks apart. “Just have some fun.”

Anders lowered himself slowly, feeling extremely glad he could do it in his own rhythm, but he hoped they would soon forget being gentle. Not that it ever happened, but a mage could dream, can’t he?

He started moving slowly, Hawke’s hands on his hips merely guiding him. “Oh, fuck, you feel so good. So _silky_ ,” moaned Hawke.

Fenris grinned at him over Anders’ shoulder. “Tell me how it feels.”

Anders was close to passing out he was so aroused by them talking about him like he wasn’t even _there_.

“Amazing,” uttered Hawke, burying his face in Anders’ shoulder to bite his skin roughly. “Mindblowing.”

Fenris caressed over Anders’ chest and stomach, when he felt something with his fingertips. “Anders… suck in your stomach.”

Anders had weirder requests in bed, so he didn’t even question it, he just did it.

“Look at that,” Fenris murmured, poking the bulge Hawke’s dick made. “You’re really filled to the brim.”

Anders whimpered, the sight was really _something_. He suddenly wanted to feel completely surrounded by both of them. “Fenris, please!”

Fenris kissed him, and took both of their erections into his hand and started rubbing them together. This way Anders could move to and fro and feel incredible all the way. He was suspended between them, drowning in pleasure and the heat of their mouth on his skin.

He truly wished to remain like that for hours, but of course that was impossible. Soon Hawke’s movements started to stutter, and he pulled him down roughly until he came deep inside him with a satisfied groan. Then Anders let the pleasure wash over him, clawing at Fenris’ arm as he felt him come on his stomach too.

Then collapsed into a heap of tangled limbs and lazy grins.

Fenris almost dozed off, but then a loud grumbling came from Anders’ stomach. Of course he was hungry.

“Do you want a sandwich?” asked Hawke with a sleepy voice. “I can bring you one.”

“We’re in the Hanged Man, Hawke,” replied Anders with a yawn. “I don’t trust their ale, much less their food.”

“Oh, you’re right,” murmured Hawke. “Want to come over to the estate and have a sandwich? Fenris? We can have a picnic in front of the fireplace. I think Orana even made apple pie.”

Fenris slowly sat up, and scratched his head. He could have listed at least five reasons why it wasn’t a good idea. But then he looked down at Anders and his eyes swept over his kiss-bruised skin. “Why not. Pie sounds good. Anders?”

“I would literally eat the sole of my boot right now. So… yes.”

Hawke grinned at hopped out of the bed with surprising, and honestly alarming agility. “Then let’s go, there’s no time like the present.”

“Don’t you want to… nap a little?” asked Anders hopefully, as Fenris too started dressing up.

“I’d rather nap in front of the fireplace after I’ve sucked you again,” replied Hawke without looking up from his boots.

Anders blinked owlishly at that, then got ready even before Hawke clasped the last of his armour on. This was why Hawke was such a good leader for their group. He really knew how to motivate his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> There was an alternate beginning where you can see why is Anders in *trouble*. It didn't fit this narrative, but it's written if anyone's interested :D
> 
> Come hang out w me @damnedapostate.tumblr.com


End file.
